Collision Course
by forgetspecifics
Summary: AU "Republic City. Multiple gangs, criminals, mover-stars and politicians. But, no Avatar. Dreams of Aang's successor arriving in glitz and glamour to save the city have long been extinguished by the plague of the ever rising underworld. And Mako is a cop on a collision course with a criminal he never expected."


**Hello there LoK lovers. This is my *mature*ish AU story to satisfy my makorra love. I am an adult and sure I read smut but you ain't getting it from me...I have only been asked out once in my life and I didn't even go, I have a huge crush on my friend (totally head over heels wheee ow) and have been rejected and well I hate love (real life love not makorra; cuties). Enough about me... p.s. Don't think I'm being serious here, I'm cool, just heartbroken ;_; haha**

**doesn't follow the original plotline, but I love their plot don't get me wrong  
****- takes place in Republic city  
****-Mako is a cop, he's 22  
****-bending is present (mmm)  
****-yes, Korra is the Avatar, she's 20/21**

**not giving too much up here, read on  
****I write with no plan, so sorry if it makes no sense/has no direction**

**Enjoy loverlies**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Republic City. Multiple gangs, criminals, mover-stars and politicians. But, no Avatar. Dreams of Aang's successor arriving in glitz and glamour to save the city have long been extinguished by the plague of the ever rising underworld.

_Mako_  
Chief Beifong is working her ass off trying to get it under control, but it hasn't become any easier since President Raiko was elected after the disbandment of the failing City Council. Which happened to have included the almighty Avatar's youngest son, and only master Airbender in the world – Tenzin.

Though he wanted the city to flourish, just like Aang envisioned, it became a waste of taxpayers' money. After all, the Triple Threat, Agni Kai and Red Monsoon triads are taking everybody's yuans anyway.

I'm just another cop. Yeah, a better one than most, but Spirits, if the Avatar isn't planning on showing up, then who else is going to help this city stay afloat? The police force and Tenzin are the only things stopping the triads taking the whole place over.

Just like every day, I go into work. I face the street criminals, nothing too difficult – I'm an action kind of guy. I typically know how they work, since I used to be one. I was orphaned at 8 years old along with my brother, Bolin – after our parents were murdered by some scum firebender. I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother – it was hustle or be hustled.

I'm not trying to make up for it now. I'm trying to prevent that kind of thing happening to other kids.

_Korra  
_This city is wild. Nothing like I expected – words can't really paint a solid picture after they've travelled all the way to the Southern Water Tribe. My parents weren't the happiest when they discovered my plan. Even though my dad's the Chief of the South, I wasn't going to let him hold me back.

I know I'm strong. Plus he couldn't really argue with Naga. Polarbeardogs are a good incentive to give up the argument.

I wanted to come here, make something of myself, and not be known for just my name. But for my actions.  
I guess I'm not doing a good job of that when I commit crimes, but you've gotta work your way up to the top in Republic City. The gangsters make sure of that. I'm sure that's how people do it...

Maybe working through the gangsters can achieve something. Surely a hit from the inside would work. They can't be that smart, because really, their power is the only thing holding them up high. I'll bring them back down to the cold, hard, unforgiving earth. Yeah.

I've gotta make sure I do some good. Hopefully I don't get into too much trouble while doing that, or get distracted.

Or die. That'd suck.

* * *

**I'm totally open to comments and stuff - leave a review, tell me your thoughts, you can request to be a smut writer if you want and I can add those chapters in later if people want them (I'm just too lazy to write quality love makin')**

**smell ya later**


End file.
